Hunter or Hunted
by TheGryfter
Summary: Script. Sam and Dean have been reunited. They're back on the road, doing what they do best, killing as many evil sons'o'bitches as they possibly can! But the tables turn when the world of Hunters is flipped upside down, and now they're all being hunted...
1. Prologue

**Supernatural**

**Hunter or Hunted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Legend: Bridgestone, Montana. **_

_Darkest night. _

_We swoop in over the sleepy little town. No traffic. People are in their beds, children tucked in, nightmares left for the land of sleep. _

_As Main Street gives way to the dives and dealerships, we home in on a warehouse, surrounded by flatland. Nondescript. Ordinary, except for…_

_Inside. _

**Adrian- **Suck it, bitch!

** Adrian, **_a__ tall man, slightly heavyset, thick beard, bares a death's-head grin as he wields a giant double-bladed axe. The axe bites into the neck of a man with long, dark hair. As the head separates from the body, it spins in the air, blood spattering, and we see the man's canines are viciously extended. _

_**Vampire! **_

**Adrian- **How you guy's doin'?

_Still grinning, Adrian swings his gaze across the rest of the group. Group is a loose term. It's a heaving, screaming, rushing mess. Four other Hunters battling six vampires. Machetes, swords and axes against fangs and claws. The battle is hectic. But it's obvious these Hunters: _**Jeff, Mandan, Clark **_and _**Jones **_are winning. _

_Mandan__ squares up against two vampires. He's waving two longswords, spinning them lazily, his huge frame making the deadly foot-long blades look weightless. _

**Mandan- **You guys wanna see a trick?

_With a flip of his wrist, Mandan sends the left-hand sword slicing towards the first vampire – like a spear. It lances straight through his chest, pinning him to a beam. The second vampire turns to check on his comrade._

_Mistake. _

_Mandan swings the right-hand sword and decapitates him. _

_The first vampire clutches the sword handle, heaving it clear, just in time to watch Mandan's sword barrelling into his neck. _

_Two more down!_

_Laughing, Mandan turns to check on his partners. _

_Dead vampires and severed heads litter the floor. The Hunters are wiping their blades clean of blood and gore. _

**Jones- **Young un's…

**Clark- **No real fight in 'em.

**Adrian- **I count that a victory, boys!

**Mandan- **Let's just torch the corpses and get the hell outta here. Montana bores the crap outta me.

**Jeff- **Everywhere bores the crap outta you.

**Mandan- **Not Barbados.

**Clark- **You've never been to Barbados.

**Mandan- **That's how I know it ain't borin'!

**Clark- **What? That makes no–

_They all turn at the sound of the heavy industrial doors swinging open. _

**Adrian- **Crap! The cops!

**Jones- **Relax! It's just Nate and Bobby!

_Relieved smiles break on their faces as _**Bobby Singer**_, and _**Nate Austin**_ – a tall, reed thin black man, come striding through the doors._

**Clark- **What took y'all so long? We sent out the SOS 36 hours ago!

**Bobby- **Sorry about that, boys. We got a little caught up.

**Jeff- **With what? You trekking after the Winchesters again?

**Bobby- **I'm keepin' an eye on 'em.

**Adrian- **Hey, long as they don't kick-start the freakin' apocalypse again, I think they can get by.

**Mandan- **Specially that Dean kid… Scares even me.

_Nate is bent over one of the corpses, studying it intently. He runs a finger through the pool of blood still pumping out of the headless neck. An axe blade slams into the floor, inches from his hand. Nate doesn't flinch, just looks up into the grinning face of Adrian. _

**Adrian- **One swipe! Sent this bastard's head a good ten feet!

**Nate- **Nice job.

**Adrian- **Nice job? You kiddin' me? It's a work of art!

**Nate- **You really enjoy this, don't you Adrian?

**Adrian- **Killing monsters? What's not to enjoy?

_Adrian chuckles. It grows into a full-blown belly laugh. Nate joins in, as he rises to his full height. They laugh and laugh, and soon everyone's joining in. Bobby included. It's a surreal scene – these grown men, surrounded by bodies, laughing like Christmas. _

_Nate glances at Bobby, who nods along jovially. _

_They move._

_Hands to their waistbands, clutching at pistols._

_They whip them out – and just start firing. _

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

_Gunfire and smoke fill the air as first Adrian, then Mandan, then Clark, Jones and Jeff hit the floor, pumped full of lead, stone cold dead. _

_The smoke clears. Nate and Bobby look at each other. _

**Nate- **Who's next?

**Bobby- **The man mentioned the Winchesters.

_Nate grins. _

**Nate- **Hunt of a lifetime!

**Bobby- **Damn straight!

**SLAM CUT TO – OPENING CREDITS - SUPERNATURAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

R&R - The usual... y'know what to do...


	2. Same Old, Same Old

**Same Old, Same Old**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Legend: **__**Casper, Wyoming **_

_Motel, front office._

_A _**Clerk**_, in a smart shirt, taps away at a keyboard. He hits print, waits for a piece of paper to spool out, then lifts it clear and lays it on the counter in front of him. He grabs a pen, putting it down beside the paper, along with a credit card and a room key. _

**Clerk- **There you go, Mr Whitford, Mr Tyler… you're in Room 13.

_He looks up into the broadly-grinning face of _**Sam Winchester**_. Behind Sam, _**Dean Winchester**_ is leaning against the wall, clearly bored, spinning his car keys on his raised index finger. _

**Sam- **Thank you, very much!

_Sam leans over counter, signs the name Brad Whitford. _

**Dean- **Yeah, whatever, can we dump our stuff and go get something to eat?

_Sam rolls his eyes, finishes signing and slides the paper back over to the clerk. He grabs his credit card and the room key and swings towards the door._

**Sam- **I can't remember a time when you weren't hungry.

**Dean- **I can't remember a time when you weren't annoying. What's your point?

_Sam doesn't bother responding. He steps out into the bright sunshine of the parking lot. Halfway to the sexy black _**'67 Chevy Impala**_ parked a little distance away, Sam just stops. He raises his face to the sun, eyes closed, and spreads his hands. He takes a huge gulp of air, heaving out a satisfied sigh. _

**Dean- **You're really startin' to creep me out with that, y'know?

**Sam- **It's a great day to be alive, Dean!

**Dean- **Everyday you sound more and more like Bill Cosby! On crack! At Disneyland!

**Sam- **What can I say? I'm just happy to be here.

_Dean studies his brother for a moment, then cracks a smile. _

**Dean- **Happy to have you back.

_Dean heads over to the car, pops the trunk. He heaves out his own duffel bag, slings it over his shoulder. He tosses a similar bag to Sam. _

**Sam- **Bobby say what time he was meeting us?

**Dean- **We still got a couple of hours. And you know what that means?

**Sam- **Lunch?

**Dean- **Lunch!

_Sam leads the way to their room. He slots the key in, opens the door. As they step through, Dean's cellphone rings. Sam plants himself on one of the single beds, watching as Dean answers the phone. _

**Dean- **Hi… _(BEAT) _Uh, Wyoming, somewhere… got a ghost name…

**Sam- **Casper.

**Dean- **Casper, Wyoming. Yeah… What are you up to? _(BEAT)_ Really? That's great. Well, uh… tell him I said hi, and… well… you know… _(BEAT)_ You too… Okay. Bye.

_Dean flicks the phone closed. He dumps his bag on the bed, looks up to find Sam staring knowingly at him. _

**Dean- **What?

**Sam- **How's she doing?

**Dean- **Good. I guess…

**Sam- **And Ben?

**Dean- **He made the swim team. Kid's like lightning through the water.

_As he talks, Dean removes several guns from his bag. He starts stripping them, checking them, sliding them back together. The silence becomes oppressive. Dean sighs, glances at Sam, whose good mood has disappeared. _

**Dean- **Sam…

**Sam- **Dean, I'm sorry…

**Dean- **Stop it!

**Sam- **No, I… I really am! When I came back, I cut into the middle of your life. Not just yours, but Ben's, and Lisa's…

**Dean- **What the hell else were you gonna do, Sam? Huh? Just not bother telling me you were back? Leave me to go on thinking that my brother's rotting in…

_Dean breaks off, shakes his head. He goes back to his guns. _

**Sam- **You didn't have to come with me.

**Dean- **Yes, I did.

**Sam- **You were happy with her, Dean. You had a family… a life…

**Dean- **Yeah, well…

**Sam- **That's it? That's all you've got to say?

**Dean- **What do you want me to say, Sam? That I miss her? That sometimes I think… maybe I made the wrong choice? How can I do that? You're my brother!

_Again with the oppressive silence. Dean finishes checking his last gun, a shiny Beretta, and puts it down on the bed. He keeps his eyes lowered, sighs again. _

**Dean- **Look, maybe… maybe guys like us… we just don't get to have that, you know? That life…

**Sam- **I know. I hate that.

**Dean- **Come on! Enough of this! Let's eat!

**Sam- **Fine, what? I saw a pizza place a couple blocks over.

**Dean- **Pizza's good.

_Gathering keys, wallets, etc. they head for the door. _

**Sam- **You know, when we're done with this job, we can head East, swing through Indiana. Check how she's doing.

_Dean pauses in doorway, hand on the door handle, waiting for Sam to pass. _

**Dean- **Who are we kidding, Sammy? We're never gonna be done with this job.

_Dean closes the door._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
